


Target Practice

by Cassplay



Category: Diablo III, Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: Bows & Arrows, F/F, Who kisses first?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Neither of them was under the impression that with was a simple contest, or just a fellow archer being friendly. They both knew it was just a matter of time before one pushed the other up against a wall and pinned her there with her mouth.





	Target Practice

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.

Thwack! The arrow imbedded itself in the heart of the target. Heart meaning bullseye, she wasn’t practicing on humanoid shaped targets, at least until this afternoon. Tyrande pulled another arrow from her quiver, nocked it on her string and raised the bow. She took a deep breath in, waited a few moments, then released. Deep breath in, waited a few moments, and released. She pulled back the string, her arm straining to draw it away from the polished and ornately decorated wood. She aimed carefully, but did not let go, not just yet, her training had left her with strong deltoids (and other such muscles of the upper back and arms), not that any of the men around here seemed to notice, they only saw the round globes on the front of her chest.

The ladies on the other hand… they had certainly noticed her strong frame. She knew women from both her own world and others yearned to be held in her strong arms, to have the chance to run their hands over the defined muscles of her back, and also take a peek at her breasts.

She did not personally have much interest in crossbows, and her guest did not in the longbow, but she knew they could ‘learn’ a lot from the other archer. They were quite different in combat style, her and Valla the Demon Hunter. Where Valla was highly mobile and intent on dishing out damage fast; Tyrande’s style was more focussed around her role as a leader, she knew where she could hit below someone to kick up earth to stun them, allowing her team to get a clear shot and her powerful voice allowed her to command focus fire easily.

Speaking of firing.

Thwack! The second arrow embedded itself right next to the first, still in the bullseye. She couldn’t split an arrow, she had tried but there was so much difficulty with the variability of wood grain.

Thack! Another arrow entered the target, this one fired from Valla. She twisted on the balls of her feet, turning her back to the target for a split second, allowing her tunic to drift upwards briefly, giving Tyrande a peek at her very nice abs, and fired her other handheld crossbow. Thack!

The four arrows were grouped together tightly on the bullseye.

Neither of them was under the impression that with was a simple contest, or just a fellow archer being friendly. They both knew it was just a matter of time before one pushed the other up against a wall and pinned her there with her mouth.

“Very nice.” Tyrande said, turning to face Valla.

“When hunting demons, if you miss, you don’t get a second chance to fire.” Valla said. Tyrande giggled, quite unlike herself.

“Did you practice that in front of a mirror?” She asked. Valla seemed to jump slightly.

“No!” she said quickly, then relented. “It was a pool of still water.”

“It doesn’t make much sense in your case though, does it?” Tyrande said. “You have two crossbows, after all.”

“I- yeah.” Valla seemed to realise the flaw in her super cool line. She flexed her back, and Tyrande was happy to see she was starting to loosen up a bit, an uptight lover is very rarely fun, after all.

“Shall we collect our arrows, dear hunter?” Tyrande asked.

“Let’s.” Valla responded. They walked along the solo practice range together, side by side.

They arrived at the target and Tyrande pulled one of her arrows from the tightly bound straw. Valla took a little longer, her crossbow bolt had been buried deeper due to it’s velocity, and thanks to it’s shorter length she could only use one hand to pull it. She eventually removed it and Tyrande grabbed her other arrow.

She reached up to grab Valla’s other bolt, Valla did to, their actions ended with Tyrande’s purple hand curled around Valla’s pink one. They stayed like that for a moment, Tyrande enjoyed the feeling of that calloused hand under hers; but she eventually relented and allowed Valla to pull the bolt on her own.

They headed back to the firing line together, side by side, and Tyrande felt them drift closer.

About halfway down the lane, Valla snapped. She did what Tyrande had been hoping she would do all day (before she did it herself, that is), Valla took the Night Elf’s face in her hands and pressed their lips together. Tyrande’s arms moved on their own to the Human’s waist, grasping onto her firmly. Neither had pushed the other to a wall yet, and that needed to be rectified. Tyrande did so and pushed Valla against the side of the range. Valla moaned into the kiss as she impacted softly on the wall; Tyrande took this opportunity to slip her tongue into Valla’s mouth.

Valla arched her back into Tyrande, she had taken the leader role in the kiss, and Valla was only too happy to follow wherever she was taken. Valla moved her hands to Tyrande’s muscular shoulders and squeezed. Tyrande withdrew her tongue and allowed Valla a turn to explore. As the Demon hunter left her mouth, she raked her tongue with her teeth and sucked on it lightly. Valla moaned once again.

Tyrande adjusted herself so that her thigh was put forward into Valla’s crotch, allowing her to grind on it if she so wished. Valla did wish it, and she did grind her core against the Elf. But not for long, she withdrew from the kiss.

“Is something wrong?” Tyrande asked.

“No- not at all.” She said, slightly flushed. “But did you want to move somewhere a little more comfortable? Perhaps somewhere a little more private?”

“I quite agree.” Tyrande said, and picked up the Demon Hunter by her waist, and with Valla’s legs wrapped around Tyrande’s waist, her hands running over those strong shoulders, the Elf carried the Human to her bedchambers.


End file.
